


Brother Bonding Night

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Kon, Chris, and Jon spend an evening hanging out together; cuteness ensues





	Brother Bonding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

“I think that, all things considered, we’re pretty lucky,” Kon began.  “For this family I mean.”

Chris pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned at his brother.  They hadn’t all been a family as long as some others, but Kon was right… they were lucky.  As a Kent, Chris felt accepted and he felt loved.  He felt like he mattered.  He couldn’t quite express how much he appreciated that in words, how he really was eternally grateful for his family, but somehow, looking at Kon, he knew he got it too.

So, like any good brother, he simply said, “You’re a dork.”

Jon giggled joyfully from his seat on the floor.  The three of them were having a brothers’ night, watching movies and playing video games and eating enough pizza that Clark had joked about having to start a charge account with Domino’s.  Kon, who was sitting on the couch just above Jon, playfully pushed Jon’s shoulder, causing him to laugh louder.

“Something funny to you, squirt?” he asked.

Jon laughed. “You’re a dork.”

“Makes you a dork junior,” Kon replied, grinning.

Jon stood up on his knees and held his fists up to Kon, but he was grinning.  Chris laughed and shook his head… play fighting was their youngest brother’s second favorite activity recently.

Kon pulled Jon into his lap and smiled.  “You asked for it, kid… me an’ Chris are gonna team up against you and….” And as his words trailed off, he began to tickle Jon’s ribs mercilessly.  Jon, who was incredibly ticklish, howled and shrieked with laughter, and Chris couldn’t resist tickling his other side.  Things were so fun and great when they were all together like this… and teaming up with one brother to torture the other was definitely his favorite part of being a part of a family.

Eventually, Jon begged for mercy, and Kon instantly left him alone and let him sit up.  But like everyone else in their family, Jon was affectionate and continued to sit in Kon’s lap.  Kon wrapped his arms around the little one and said, “see, this is what I mean.”

Chris smiled and snuggled a little closer.  “We’re so lucky.”

The brothers all settled down together and enjoyed their shared number one favorite activity – family cuddles.  


End file.
